A Knight with Dragons
Plot the story starts off at mr.smoothie,Ben and Kevin are leaning over the car drinking mr.smoothie"so Kevin what is your plan for Friday's night"Ben says,"I dunno Gwen wants to go to the cinema maybe I will drive her"Kevin says,"may I come with Eunice too?"Ben says,"as a double dating ?"Kevin says,"not as it's a double dating"Ben says,"what ever,okay now I have to go cause I have alot of work to do see ya Tennyson"Kevin says,"okay see ya"Ben says,Kevin drives away,later ben is walking home "he did not even ask me if I wanna a lift"Ben mumbes,suddenly the Dragon falls from the sky and it looks injured "Ben Tennyson help me please"the dragon says(The theme song starts)Ben runs straight to the dragon,"what happened to you ?"Ben says,"the Knights attacked our planet"The dragon says,"what? but why I thought that this problem was done last time you were here"Ben says,"they want to take their revenge,just listen to me they captured my kids and my wife they want to use us as slaves to them please you are the great ben tennyson save them"the dragon says then he dies,"Dragon.....don't worry body I will free your family and save your planet"Ben says,after that ben is seen riding the Rust Bucket lll heading to Dragon's Planet when suddenly Kevin calls him"Tennyson you are totally doomed"Kevin says,"sorry for stealing the Rust Bucket Kevin I have an emergency"Ben says,"Emergency or not get back to the Earth now"Kevin says,"sorry Kevin I made a promise"Ben says,"what promise idiot I want my plane now get back"Kevin says,"sorry dude I have to go"Ben says they shuts the phone,finally Ben reaches the Dragon's planet he lands,the planet is seen destroyed and in a miserable situation,suddenly a group of the forever knights appear walking when one of them sees ben"oh it's ben tennyson kill him"one of the knights shouts out,then they run to Ben,"I will kill you"Ben shouts out while slaming the Ulitmatrix,Ben turns to Humungousaur,Humungousaur runs straight to them and he runs through the knights throwing them away,Humungousaur turns back to ben,Ben holds one of the Knights"tell me where to find the dragons and your boss"ben shouts on him,"on my dead body"the Knight says,"be careful from what you wish"Ben says,Ben turns to Wildmutt then Ultimate Wildmutt,then he picks up the knight with his mouth and puts him on the edge of a spout of a volcano"what are you going are you insane"The Knight screams,"now tell me where are the dragons and your boss"Ultimate Wildmutt says,"okay okay I will tell you"the Knight says,meanwhile.....at a castle on the Planet of the dragons Patric is seen sitting on a Throne and the knights standing In front of him,the dragon's family are in cages with a sadness on their faces"well done Conor I belive that our ancients are proud of you for this victory that you brought to us"Patrick says,"thanks my lord"Conor says,"now the whole world will know the power of the Forever Knight and their big victory on the dragons"Patrick says,"Victory"conor shouts,"Victory" the knights shouts,suddenly the door of the caslte is destroyed and Ben walks in the castle,the dragons shout cheerfuly"it's Ben Tennyson","Ben Tennyson? what are you doing here"Conor says,"release the dragons"Ben says,"no way" Conor says then he raises his sowrd and runs straight to Ben,"I think that you did not hear me"Ben says,Ben slams the Ultimatrix then he turns to Fourarms ,Conor attacks Fourarms...Fourarms stops Conor's sowrd with two of his hands then he punches Conor away with the other two hands,Conor falls off,"now I will ask for this again release the dragons"Fourarms says,Patrick shouts"soldiers kill ben tennyson",The Knights run to Fourarms smacks the ground with his legs causing the Knights to fall,then he walks to Patrick"get away from me you freak"Patrick says,Fourarms keeps walking to him in silence,Patrick drags his sowrd and attacks Fourarms,Fourarms holds his sowrd and breaks it then he picks Patrick up"tell your soldiers to release the dragons then you go to the Earth and never back to here again,do you understand me"Fourarms says,"okay okay I understand,sodliers release the dragons"Patrick says,the Knights release the Dragons,Fourarms drops Patrick,"now go"Fourarms says,Patrick runs to the Knights space ship and the knights go after him but conor stands looking to Fourarms and Fourarms looks to him then he leaves after the knights,Fourarms turns back to Ben,"Ben Tennyson thanks for saving us we appreciates that to you"the dragon's wife says,"you are welcome anytime"Ben says,then ben walks to the Rust Bucket lll he walks in it then he flies away to the Earth...............the End Major Events *The Dragon died. *Dragon's wife first appearance. Characters *Ben *Kevin *The Dragon (died) *Dragon's wife 'Villains:' *Forever Knights *Conor *Patrick 'Aliens Used:' *Humungousaur *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Fourarms Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:Out Break Category:Ultimate Universe